


Having Hope in This Insanity

by littlehuntress



Series: If You Find Me, Hide Me [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, M/M, Peter Cares, Pining, Self-Esteem Issues, Wade's thoughts, mild mentions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7346344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehuntress/pseuds/littlehuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade wasn't really thinking when he made his promise to Peter. But how could he, when Peter was standing in front of him willingly giving him a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having Hope in This Insanity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inkpaws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkpaws/gifts).



> I've been having an awful case of writer's block, hopefully this won't be too crappy. Inspired by the prompt _Damn I Wish I Was Your Lover_ over at comment_fic on LJ.

When Wade made _the promise_ to Peter he wasn't thinking. Okay, fair enough, he's not actually big on the thinking ahead department, he's more of an action kind of guy. Goes with the flow. He sort of deals with the consequences later. But really, who could blame him when Peter was willing to give him a chance. His eyes were defiant and solemn at the same time. Words earnest, trying to drive his point home and Wade had never met someone so committed to their cause, it had to be admired. Wade had no other remedy but to shake his hand promising he wouldn't kill anyone, not unless it was absolutely necessary and there was no way out but bring in the big guns, literally. They reached a compromise and Peter didn't refuse when Wade proposed they get dinner together. 

It hadn't been until much later when it really hit him the realization of what he'd promised. 

A goon holds Peter at gun point making Wade reconsider their deal. On one hand he trusts Peter's abilities, he knows what he's capable of. On the other his hate towards scum like the one currently corralling everyone's favorite friendly neighborhood spider is far greater than his love for Bea will ever be. Or maybe they're up in the same level, who knows. He'll have to check back on that later. 

His hands itch to reach back for his katanas, it'd be easy to cut him up thus ending their current predicament. What stops him though is the little voice in his head telling him he's gonna fuck things up real bad and this time Peter won't forgive him, their team ups will end as soon as they started. No more DP and Spider-Man. Peter has enough on his plate trying to keep his good reputation afloat to have to deal with the likes of Deadpool, mercenary at work. He's gonna fuck up, because he _is_ a fuck up. That's as much as he can aspire to. 

Hey! He can keep a promise. He so fucking can. Just fucking watch him. Seriously. 

"They say you're a hero and you can't even save yourself, the end is nigh Spider-Man," the goon spits out, face red and taunting. 

"Nigh? You're going with that one big guy? You might want to brush up on your slang, stay in with the younger crowd," Peter responds, cool even in the middle of a dirty black alley, between wall and barrel. Wade snickers, feeling a giddy rush and he can no longer ignore his instincts. 

The man sputters, shaking angrily. "You have no idea what you got yourself into. I'm the one who's going to have the privilege of ending your life." And yeah, this definitely has been going for far too long if the third-rate monologuing has begun. That's his cue.

Wade rolls his eyes so hard he wishes someone could be a witness because it's epic. He drops down from his place in the fire escape landing right behind the man. One hand going to his satchel, getting ready, he has knives and grenades and just about any other pointy thing you can name. Yet he makes no move to attack him. He might be developing a conscience over here. It's both odd and fascinating. He taps one of the badly dressed man's broad shoulders, feeling the mass of muscles underneath move. "Do you think this is gonna take long? I have a DVR full of Pretty Little Liars I have to power through."

The man turns his head, looks up at him, then stares back at Peter who's calm and collected, arms folded across his chest. When his eyes land on him again his eyes widen comically and Wade can see his hand get visibly shaky. The gun no longer held with certainty. He hears him gulp. Adam's apple bobbing up and down. 

"You—"

Wade cradles his own face between his hands, gasping in mock surprise. "You recognize me? You know who I am? A fan! We have a fan! Lay it all on me. Want an autograph? Perhaps a good ol' selfie with your homeboy Deadpool. Don't be shy."

He walks backwards, forgetting all about Spider-Man and his poor attempts at ending him. With every step the man takes wanting to flee Wade only walks closer to him. His mouth running a mile a minute, asking him about fanclubs and Peter takes the opportunity to move away from the shadows. The man almost runs into him. 

"Uh, Deadpool. I think you're breaking him," Peter pipes up. 

"Don't you dare come closer. I have another weapon," he threatens, tripping over his words and feet. Making a show with the one in his grip.

Peter rounds him up. "Oh no whatever are we gonna do against two guns?"

"You haven't seen yet what I'm packing, and no, I'm not just happy to see you," Wade responds, bringing out a semi-automatic. Quite modest for him in all reality. He's honestly trying. Peter rushes to their side and in one fluid movement takes the guy's gun away and Wade has the opportunity to knock him down on his back. His eyes full of fear. Hands up in surrender. Too easy. 

"Please, don't—"

"For a moment there I thought you were going to kill him," Peter says, taping his mouth shut with webbing. His arms and legs now also sticking to the floor.

"That makes two of us. But apparently I'm trying this new thing where I don't un-alive jackasses unless they give me a real reason," Wade answers, putting away the gun and making faces at the man even though he can't see them through the leather of his mask. It's still fun though. 

Peter snorts, taking off his mask when he's out of the man's sight. He grapples for air. This is the fifth guy they've taken down and the night is barely starting. Peter's hair is all mussed, sticking up here and there and Wade has the foolish urge of running his fingers though it, mess it up even more. Kiss the ridiculously adorable pout appearing on his face, like he's the poster boy for innocence. And maybe, possibly lap up the sweat gathered on his top lip. It's very likely Wade wants to get close to him. He lets his hands hang idly. 

"Damn, I wish I was your lover, Spidey," Wade sighs wistfully, looking at the artfully displayed man stuck on the floor ready for the cops to come and pick him up. He's talking to himself, but Peter must have heard him because he's by his side when Wade looks up and finds him smiling like he's not bothered, and he actually means it. It's all so new and foreign. 

"Dinner first, Wade," he teases, words right by Wade's ears, bumping their shoulders together. Wade feels the floor open up beneath him, cave in. 

"Oh, the games you play baby boy."

"No games. Come on. You're buying." 

Optimism and confidence begin swirling inside him as he watches Peter put his mask back on and climbing up the wall. Maybe tomorrow Peter will realize the kind of guy he's been hanging around, for tonight he's still welcome. This could be nothing but a pipe dream still Wade knows there are far worse things than hoping. Like having to regrow your head when there's a Golden Girls marathon on TV.


End file.
